Don't Believe in Me
by BrokenFin
Summary: After saving the world and revealing his true identity, Danny has to resume his life in high school. Because of all the fan girls and ghosts haunting the city, he's falling behind on his grades. His parents thought the best option was to get him a tutor, but little did he know that his tutor was one of the few people that still didn't know he was Danny Phantom. NOT IN DANNY'S POV!
1. Chapter 1 Tutor

**Bare with me here, the first chapter is going to be slow, I'm introducing a new character who's never been in the town before. This story is taking place after the last episode of Danny Phantom.**

She drove around the neighborhood in her dark blue Camri, looking for the address she'd been given. When she finally found the house, her jaw dropped as she laid her eyes upon the strangest house she'd ever seen. The first story of the house seemed completely average, the walls were lined in brick, and there were four windows, but the second floor had a giant sign that lit up with the word "Fenton" across it. She looked up at the last floor, which was composed of purely metals and steels. The third floor protruded off of the building and was an eyesore.

She moved her brown bangs to the side of her forehead, and put her stick shift into park. She turned the key left, and the car's engine stopped. She got out, locked the door, then crossed the street. Thoughts ran through her head about turning around and leaving immediately, but she didn't have a job, and needed the cash. She hesitated to knock on the dark red door before her, but didn't have to knock when a dog began barking after he noticed her through the window. She stared into the dog's dark red eyes and glowing green fur. Without taking a second thought, she turned around and walked down the steps from the door of the house.

The front door swung open and a hefty man called out, "Are you Cassandra?"

She turned around abruptly and nervously nodded her head. She could feel sweat forming on her forehead and her thoughts screamed, _LEAVE! DANGER! DANGER!_

"Well come on in! Danny's waiting for you!" The man had jet black hair and wore a bright orange jump suit. Was it his work outfit?

She bit her lip then mumbled,"Uhh-I kind of changed my mind about the jo-"

"Oh, nonsense!" he interrupted. He jogged down the steps and swung his arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry about Danny, he's not a bad kid!" He walked her in and let go of her shoulders to shut the door.

 _It's not Danny that I'm worried about..._ She eyed down the green dog as he ran over to her and wagged his short tail. He licked her shoes and yapped happily. "Why are you bright green little guy?" She knelt down and patted him on the head, hopping her hand wouldn't turn green. _When I was at the door, this dog looked a lot more vicious and was much larger. I must be seeing things because now he's tiny, and as happy as can be, but why is he green?_ She sat down on the hard couch. The room was dull and grey but still in a contemporary style. She watched the father walk into the kitchen, and come back with a sandwich.

"I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Jack Fenton, Maddie's husband, and Danny's father." He held out his glove, expecting Cassandra to shake it. She cautiously shook his hand, then watched him step back and take a large bite of his bologna sandwich. "Danny will be down the stairs in a few minutes," he said as bread crumbs escaped his lips. "I'll just be in the kitchen if you need me."

She scrunched her face at him as he walked away. The dog snuggled her leg after the old man walked out. Cassandra took a peek at his collar, it had the letter "A" on it. She averted her hazel eyes to black railing that was directly across from her. A red shoe emerged from the above hallway and revealed a teenage boy with black, shiny hair and baby blue eyes casually walking down the stairs. He was wearing a plain white shirt with red tipped sleeves and a red oval in the base of the shirt. "A" ran up the stairs to Danny and wagged his little green tail. "So you're supposed to help me with my homework?"

"Yeah..." _Danny looks normal compared to his dad._ She noticed his hands were in his pockets, she knew it was a sign that he didn't want to chat. "Where's your homework?"

He sighed. "Oh-uhh, upstairs in my bedroom." He turned his head away from her and looked at the hallway above him.

She scoffed. "Well what are you standing around on the stairs for? Are you gonna go get em?"

He frowned and kept his feet planted on the step. "Can't you just help me out with my homework in my bedroom, where my parents won't embarrass me?"

"I guess..." She followed him up the stairs, and studied the hallway, all looked normal besides a steel ladder on the farthest wall. The ladder must have lead to the weird floor on top.

"Here's my room." His bedroom also had dull colors to it. The only colorful objects in the room were the purple blanket and the space posters. There was a telescope aimed towards the window, next to his bed. His homework was on an old wooden desk that had a black chair in front of it. "Oh-uhh, I'll go grab another chair." He probably realized they needed _two_ chairs to sit at the desk.

After Danny came back, they had a quiet session of homework, and Danny didn't seem to have too much trouble understanding the basics of his pre-calculus homework. After he was finally done, she stood up to leave.

"I'm surprised you didn't ever squeal or freak out," Danny said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She lowered one eyebrow.

"What? You don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

"That I'm the ghost boy."

Cassandra burst out laughing, she couldn't believe her ears. "Ghost Boy?! PFFFFFT-hahahahah!" She grabbed her stomach.

"Uhhh-yeah..." He looked away, then back at her.

"Are you serious?" Cassandra said after she composed herself again.

"Yes, I am serious! You've never heard of the "Ghost boy?"

"Heh, no, why would I?" She was still smiling from what she thought was a joke.

"Uhh-because he saved the world?" He squinted his eyes.

"What kind of bologna is this?" She chuckled. "A _ghost boy,_ saving the _world?_ Haha, okay, One! Ghosts don't exist, and Two! I think I'd know if some lamo kid named the Ghost Boy saved the world." She made quotation mark signs with her finger every time she said "Ghost boy."

"It was on the news a year ago!" He lifted his arms into the air. "You seriously have never heard of the Ghost Boy?!"

"Nope. My family doesn't own a television, my parents believed that TV shows and movies were a waste of our time."

"It was in the news papers!"

"Psssh, why would I read the news paper?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"There's a statue of the ghost boy in every capital of the Nation! There's even one here in Amity Park!"

"This sounds totally made up! Why do you really think I'd fall for some stupid rumor like this?"

"It's not a rumor!" he shouted.

Cassandra rolled her eyes and exited the room. "Weirdo." She thought about the ladder while in the hallway, but decided she'd be better off not knowing what they were hiding up there. She quickly moved down the stairs, and tried to avoid Danny's father.

"Are you done teaching Danny?" his dad called. Before he could stand up from the kitchen table, she exited the house and ran for her car.

"Wait!" he called, "I haven't paid you yet!"

"No need!" She punched the gas to her car, hoping to never see that house again.


	2. Chapter 2 Researcher

She pulled a map of the school out of her backpack and looked at the small campus' classrooms. Her third period was Pre-Calculus in D 109, fortunately, her second hour class wasn't too far away from D building. She rushed over to her locker, and pulled out a textbook, then headed for D building. She rubbed a pendant she had around her neck. Her father had given it to her before she moved into Amity Park with her mom. She entered the classroom before the second bell rang, and most of the students were filing in at the same time as her. She noticed that Danny had taken the seat in the third row near the windows. Realizing that they had a class together, she tried to avoid him and sat in the very back. The teacher at the front had a beer belly and was completely bald. He had his nose in a book and didn't put it down until the bell announced that the class had started.

"We have a new student," he announced. "Will you please stand up, Ms. Le?" His voice was smooth and calm.

She scoot her chair back and could hear it screech across the tile floor. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end when every head in the classroom turned towards her. She stood up as he palms got really sweaty.

The teacher cleared his throat. "My name is Mr. Lancer, and I'll be your new teacher. Now, I'd like you to introduce yourself to the class, and tell us a little bit about yourself."

"Uhmm..." She moved her eyes away from the students and stared at a corner of the chalkboard. "My name is Cassandra, and I just moved here last week." She bit her lip and couldn't take her hand off of her pendant.

The teacher gave her a crooked smile. "Why'd you move here?"

"My-My parents got divorced recently."

She heard one of the students whisper, "Is she Asian? I heard Le was an Asian last name."

She looked at the student who was whispering. "To answer your question, yes, I am Asian, but only on my mom's side."

"That's enough, thank you Cassandra." The teacher turned towards the chalkboard and picked up a long piece of white chalk.

Most of the students turned their heads back around, but Danny kept staring at her.

Cassandra tried not to notice him, but could feel his eyes scanning her like a robot. _Okay, now this kid is REALLY freaking me out! I really wish I didn't have this class with him! Maybe I could change it... Oh, crap, that's right! This school is so tiny, this is the ONLY Pre-Calculus class! AUGH! What am I going to do?_

...

Lunch came around, and Cassandra had no one to sit with, she was the new kid, and not a single person wanted to get to know her yet. She watched as a bunch of students surrounded Danny. _Why is that creep so popular here? I don't get it._ She decided outside would be better than in the cafeteria. She set her tray down onto her lap after finding a shady spot under a tree. She had a great view of an empty field with two football goals at either end. She remembered reading an article off of a library computer that said Casper High School had won the state championship for football a couple years ago.

A boy dressed in cargo shorts and a yellow long sleeve T walked over and sat next to Cassandra. He had short black hair that was covered by a red cap he was wearing backwards, and green eyes. He had chocolate colored skin and bulky boots that touched the tips of his shorts. "Hi, my names Tucker Foley, and I'm pretty sure I've never seen you here before."

"That's because I've never been here before."

She watched the overly large glasses on his nose start to slide off. He took his hat off and seemed to pretend to slick his hair back, like a guy would before they tried to make a move for the girl they were after.

"Why is Danny so popular?" She looked out into the field again, she could see a black cat climbing up the school's fence.

He looked disappointed when she mentioned his name, and decided he was better off putting his hat back on. "You've never heard of him?"

She shook her head. "No."

"You're serious?"

She shook her head again and looked at the student like he was crazy. "Why would I have ever heard of him? You guys live in a small town in the middle of nowhere!"

"Woah, woah, woah. Calm down, I just thought everyone knew about Danny Fenton. Some people visit the town just to see him."

"Visit? What? You mean like-family?"

"No, I mean random strangers that just want to get his autograph and picture."

"Why would someone want to get a picture with an average teenage boy?" She scrunched her nose, and gripped her tray.

"Cause he's the Ghost Boy."

"I'm done with this bull shit." She murmured and walked away.

"Hey, wait! Where are you going?" Tucker immediately stood up after her and tried to pick up his square backpack and tray quickly.

"Why does everyone believe this stupid kid about being "The Ghost Boy?"" She gritted her teeth and felt like throwing her food onto the cement. "How could all those teenagers be so naive! There's no such thing as ghosts!" She mumbled to herself.

"But there are ghosts! There's even a ghost zone!" Tucker overheard her and finally caught up.

"Stop pretending! Ghosts are NOT REAL!" she screamed.

He backed up, and put his hand up. "Okay, okay… I'll just-uhhh-be over here."

"Aaugh!" she groaned. "I might just go back to homeschooling…"

...

As soon as Cassandra had gotten home from school, she told her mother about the students and their crazy ideas about a ghost boy. "Even the kid I tutored tried to convince me that there was a statue of the "Ghost Boy" in front of central hall in Amity Park!"

Her mom shook her head and sighed. "Sweety, I passed the Central Hall on my way to work, and there was a statue, but it wasn't of a ghost boy. It was just a statue of a teenager holding up the world in his hand."

 _So, there is a statue, but it's not of a ghost boy?_ "Can I borrow the car keys?"

"Huh? What for, sweetie?"

"I want to go see the statue myself, so that I can understand why everyone thinks the Ghost Boy exists" She stood up and grabbed her cell phone.

"Alright. You know when your curfew is." She handed Cassandra the keys to the car. "Drive safe, and don't forget to grab your license.

"I won't mom" said Cassandra

...

She parked in the neighborhood beside central hall. She brought an expensive camera with her that she'd gotten from one of her previous birthday presents. She walked over to the statue, hoping it had nothing to do with the silly rumors.

She raised her camera to get a side view of the large metal monument, but stopped in shock to realize the figure of the statue looked exactly like Danny. "What the-" she could feel her jaw drop.

When she pulled herself together she remembered what her mom said. It wasn't of a ghost boy. It was just a statue of a teenager, but why was he in a jumpsuit? His father was in a jumpsuit when she went to their house. Like father, like son? She took a few pictures of the giant hunk of steel, then read the description for the monument aloud.

"Danny Phantom, the boy who saved the world with a little bit of help from the ghost zone."

"What. The. Hell." She had to read the description a second time to make sure that she wasn't imagining things. That Tucker kid had mentioned something called the ghost zone, and wasn't Danny's last name Fenton, not Phantom? She snapped a picture of the writing, then went back for her car. She couldn't stand the idea of the absurd rumors being true, so she headed to the library to get more answers.

There was a librarian at the front desk when Cassandra entered the building. She showed pictures on her camera of the statue to the woman, and asked if there were any books on the story, or the statue.

"No," she replied, "but there are articles about it, and interviews on the computers here."

"Thanks." Cassandra headed for the closest computer. Her first search was "Danny Fenton" but there wasn't anything eye popping that pulled up. The only thing related to Danny on a web page was that his parents were ghost hunters and inventors. "That would be really ironic if he is a ghost boy and his parents are Ghost Hunters." She chuckled. _That's probably where he got the idea for the rumor from._

Her second search consisted of the words "Danny Phantom" And there were many articles and interviews of a boy with white hair and green eyes. She clicked images to get a better look at Danny "Phantom". The teen's eyes in the pictures weren't the average green, they were the same neon green as the dog's fur she'd seen at Danny's house. He was wearing the same jumpsuit the statue had. "He looks almost the same though, this doesn't make any sense. I know Danny has black hair and blue eyes. Why would he get in a jumpsuit, wear colored contacts and bleach his hair to fool people into thinking he was some kind of ghost?"

She clicked the link to a video and watched a news spokesperson talk to the bleached haired teen about how he gained supernatural ghost like abilities.

Danny replied with "As you know my parents were Ghost Hunters, they wanted to create a portal to the ghost Realm so that they could have direct access to their world. I didn't believe that silly nonsense. Of course there wasn't a ghost realm, but I was curious to see what they had created to get to the ghost zone. It was kind of like a big long metal round hallway with wires hanging out on every side. They had tried to get the portal up and running multiple times, but to no avail. I was dared by my friends Tucker Foley and Sam Manson to explore the weird tunnel."

"Tucker Foley? Wasn't that the kid I talk to during lunch?" She kept watching.

"So I put on a jumpsuit my parents made for me, ripped off the ugly logo my dad had on the front, then went into the giant tube."

"But, Mr. Phantom, we still don't know how you turned into the ghost boy. What happened next?" The reporter put their microphone closer to his face.

He chuckled. "I believe if I told you how I turned into the Ghost Boy, other people would risk their lives to try and get the same powers I have. That's as far as I'm going to go story wise."

She crossed her arms. "This story sounds like crap he made up."

The reporter asked another question. "Will you at least tell us if your parents were ever able to access the ghost zone?"

"Yes they did."

"And where is this portal to the ghost world? Would it happen to be in your house?"

"Maybe." He smiled.

"Well, thank you, Danny Phantom for letting us interview you-"

She closed the tab and couldn't believe the story she'd just heard. Now she wanted to go back to Danny's house just to see if there was a giant long tubed hallway. She had forgotten to cancel tutoring Danny and decided she'd use that event to explore his house.

 **I thought the last chapter would be really boring as a start, but a couple people followed the story and faved it, and a got a couple reviews that encouraged me to continue the story. I feel like this chapter is just another continuation of her denying that ghosts exist, but I promise big events will happen in chapter three. I hope Danny Phantom fans can recognize the areas I'm referencing and the character's I've mentioned so far. (I'm planning to have Sam come into chapter three, and MAYBE Valerie.**


	3. Chapter 3 In the Dark

**Reading more about the Emergency Op Center on the third floor, I realized that in the show you could only access it through the fridge, but I don't believe Cassandra would ever look into the fridge to get to the third floor, I felt it would be more convenient for there just to be a ladder from the hallway. I'm sorry if that displeases any Phantom fans.**

She was once again in front of the doorway of the Fenton's household. This time, the strange dog was not at the window to bark at her. She knocked on the door, then pulled her hand away and tried to shake off the sudden pain that infected her knuckles. The door was harder than it looked.

The door opened slowly, and a young girl in a red beanie and a blue sweatshirt stared at her. "What do _you_ want?" She glared at Cassandra with her baby blue eyes. She looked like a miniature, female version of Danny.

"I'm here to tutor Danny." Cassandra was a little bit put off by the girl, she looked like a punk, but looked to be only in grade school.

"Oh, he just left to do some errands for our Mom and Dad, but he'll be back soon." Her attitude completely changed as she greeted Cassandra with a smile. She opened the door all the way and motioned for her to come inside.

Cassandra looked around the living room and kitchen. "Where are your parents?" she asked. She noticed a doorway by the kitchen she hadn't seen before.

"They're probably hunting ghosts." She shrugged.

Cassandra scoffed. "Ghosts don't exist.

"Well don't say that to Danny's parents, they'd probably kick you out of the house." The young girl walked towards the stairs. "Do you want to see my room?"

"Sure." Cassandra followed her up the stairs. _Right now is the perfect time to search the house for that weird tube since neither Danny, nor his parents are home. I just need to find a way to distract his sister._

The girl led her into the room closest to the ladder at the end of the hall. "This used to be Jazz's bedroom, but she's gone off to college, so now it's mine!"

"Oh, you have an older sister?" Cassandra took a good look at the room, hers was very similar to Danny's consisting of space posters and a miniature toy telescope. Action figures and toy planets were scattered across the ground, and there was a poster on her dark blue ceiling that said "Keep it Together".

The middle schooler started to brag about her favorite toy, Cassandra couldn't help, but to interrupt her.

"Your room looks great and all, but I'd rather just wait for Danny in the living room."

"Okay!" She kicked off her shoes and picked up another action figure and began to play with them.

Instead of heading for the stairs, Cassandra went straight for the ladder. She stepped over a string that would have tripped her if she hadn't noticed it on the way up from the ladder. The room looked like an observatory. The strange third floor was lined with a purple tiled floor, and every wall had panels of keyboards and buttons. One wall had a screen, and there were a few windows that were covered up. There was a room on the side labeled "Guest bedroom" but she couldn't see any doors that would allow her to enter the room. Beside the guest bedroom were a bunch of lockers labeled "Weapon Storage". _Sheesh. What else do these people have hiding in their house?_

She exited the observatory and crawled down the ladder, relieved that there wasn't any large tube or tunnel in that room.

"What were you doing in there?"

Cassandra's hair on the back of her neck stood on end and she screamed when she turned around to see the little girl staring at her. "I was just curious about what was up there…" she managed to say.

"That's the op center, and we only go up there for emergencies!"

"Okay! I'm sorry, I won't go up there unless there's an emergency, okay-uhh" _She never told me her name._

"My names Danielle!" she said. "I thought you were going to be waiting for Danny in the living room!"

Cassandra nervously shrugged. "I just got so curious when I saw the ladder, but don't worry Danielle, I'll go down and wait in the living room now."

She crossed her arms and watched Cassandra leave. "Uhuh, sure you will."

She walked down the stairs and slid her hand down the railing, upset that her search for the strange hallway had to end there. _I wonder if Danielle will tell her parents about this… Hopefully she won't. Why is her name so similar to Danny's?_

The front door opened and Danny came in with his dog in his arms. "Good boy, Cujo." He stopped in place when he saw Cassandra on the stairway. "Shoot, I totally forgot about tutoring today."

"That's okay, you're sister showed me around the house a little bit."

"My sister?" He shut the front door and put Cujo down. "Jazz didn't tell us she was coming over for a visit…" He raised an eyebrow.

"No, I mean, Danielle."

"Oh!" He chuckled. "She's not my sister, she's my cousin! Did she tell you she was my sister?"

"No, I guess not."

He scratched his head. "Anyway, let's just get this over with." He passed by her, then she followed him up the stairs.

…

"Thanks for the help, I wouldn't have understood those Math formulas without you."

"No problem." Cassandra said shrugging. "Should I wait for your parents to get home so that they can pay me?"

"Uhh-yeah, do you need anything while you wait?"

"No, I'm okay, thanks! I'll just be in the living room!" She pointed at the door, then went downstairs and sat down on the couch. She waited for the dog to leave and go up the stairs before she snuck into the kitchen. She opened up the door she hadn't noticed the last time she visited and was greeted with a dark ominous stairway. She couldn't find any switch to turn the lights on, so she used the railing to walk blindly down the stairs.

There was a light switch at the bottom, and all the lights flickered on. She covered her eyes with her arm until she adjusted to the lighting. The whole room had a purple glow to it even though the walls and floor were lined in blue metals. There were desks lined with vials and technologies she'd never seen before. On the wall, farthest from the stairs was an odd shaped machine with two large metal doors that had a line pattern of yellow and black. There was a red light on the top of it, and a panel to the right of the door frames which had many buttons on it. Was this the tube Danny was talking about in the interview?

She got a closer look, and only four of the buttons were labeled. On, Off, Open, and Close. The red light was blaring, so that must have meant that the odd machine was on. So she pushed the off button, and the red light turned off. After that she proceeded to press open.

She gasped.

The doors opened to reveal a long cylindrical hallway just like Danny had described. _If he wasn't bluffing about his tube, then what else wasn't he bluffing about?_ Curiosity overtook her as she took one step into the odd machine.

"Stop, Cassandra!"

She jumped out of the metal tube and turned around to see Danny and his Cousin Danielle running down the stairs.

"It's not safe in there!" she cried. They stopped about halfway into the room.

"What's so special about this machine?" Cassandra swung her hand back, motioning for the metal hallway,

"That connects to the ghost zone." Danny took a step towards her.

"If you come any closer I'll walk back into this heap of junk!" She said taking a step back. "What does it really do! I know ghosts aren't real, you can't fool me! What is this machine!"

"I just told you, it's a portal to the ghost zone!" Danny took another step forward and put his hand up.

Cassandra took two steps back and shouted, "Don't come any closer! Tell me the truth!"

Danny shook his hands. "Okay! Okay! Look, I really am the ghost boy, just watch me!" Cassandra's eyes widened as she watched a circular beam of light form around Danny's waist, then split into two and move opposite directions, one going up and the other going down his body. As they passed his body, his outfit changed into the jumpsuit, and his eyes turned a bright green. His hair became white as snow.

"H-how did you-"

"I told you already, I'm the ghost boy, I can turn into a ghost!"

"But that doesn't make any sense!" She held her hands in fists. "How is this possible!" Her eyes started to get watery.

"Cassandra-" he said with a soft voice, "Ghosts are real."

"This is insane!" She ran her fingers through her short hair viciously, ruining the style she originally had it in.

"Just calm down, and step out of the portal area, you could get seriously injured! I don't want you getting hurt." He took few more steps towards her.

Cassandra stayed where she was. "You know… I watched a reporter interview you… You were describing to her how you got your ghostly powers…" She stared at Danny.

"Where are you going with this?"

"This is where you got your powers right? In this tube?" Cassandra put one of her hands on the wall.

"Yes, but we really don't know how the portal would affect other people, it could kill you!" He took another step forward, he was only a foot away from the doors.

"You're just being selfish!" she said taking a few steps deeper into the tubing.

"Huh?"

"You're really popular at school! You brag about it! You just want all your power for yourself!" She took another step back, she was only a few feet from the back wall of the metal tube. "Why can't I have ghost powers too?! How'd you do it? How'd you get your powers?" she shouted at him.

Before he could answer her question, she felt two small hands grab her ankles and pull her into the ground! She stared at the inner metal of the walls, and cement, than dirt, what was going on? She screamed as she realized she was somehow being pulled by Danielle through the ground. Cassandra was pulled back onto the surface, she was placed on the floor of the laboratory, away from the machine. "How did you-"

She realized that Danielle had glowing green eyes and white hair, she was wearing a jumpsuit very similar to Danny's. "You're one too!"

Danielle looked away, she looked really upset at her.

Danny closed the door to the portal. "Cassandra, this is a dangerous machine that you shouldn't be messing with." He walked over to her.

"But-"

"You don't understand what you're messing with!"

"Then tell me! Help me to understand what's going on around here!" She scoffed. "I mean-you-you and your cousin have GHOST POWERS! How-why! I don't understand!" Tears left trails down her cheek as she was still laying down on the floor.

"There's a lot I'd have to explain, there's a not an easy way to help you understand…" Danny put his hand out.

She took his hand and was pulled up.

"I don't want you to risk your life just to understand what's gone on in this town. I have ghost powers because of my parents home made machine, and I was lucky to just have survived that accident."

"What about her?" Cassandra looked at Danielle.

"She's a clone."

"A what?"

"I'm a clone of him!" She screamed. "I was never a human being! I'm a clone, but no one else knows that, okay!"

"Who would make a clone of-"

"That's not important, now, what is important is that you get home safe, and cope with this on your own. Cassandra, everyone can tell you a million times that ghosts are real, and that I saved the world, but that doesn't mean you'll understand it all right away. If you're still really confused about all of this, you can chat with me tomorrow at school."

She pushed her lips together tightly, then reluctantly nodded her head. Danny walked her up the stairs to the kitchen, then his parents walked into the front door. Danny and Danielle didn't tell them about the incident, and Cassandra was paid for tutoring, then she was escorted out of the house.


	4. Chapter 3 5 Getting Caught

**I am really sorry for what happened to this short extra chapter! I was trying to post it on my brothers laptop, but I couldn't double check the doc before I posted it. (He was being impatient.) I'm really sorry for the inconvenience, hopefully I didn't scare any readers away. I also noticed that the title says Chapter 35, hopefully to clear things up, it's actually chapter 3.5, meaning it's an extra between chapter 3 and chapter 4.**

 **This is in Danielle's point of view. I really wanted to add this to the fanfic, but I want the story to only be in Cassandra's POV. This a little extra scene explaining how Cassandra was caught so quickly. Hopefully the readers can tell where this would have fit into chapter 3.**

"Your room looks great and all, but I'd rather just wait for Danny in the living room."

"Okay!" She kicked off her shoes and picked up another action figure and began to play with them. As soon as Cassandra turned her back on Danielle, she watched her go left from the doorway. _That's not the stairs. She totally lied to me and tried to take advantage of me because I'm little!_

She quietly set down her toys and stood up, slowly creeping towards the ladder. _She better not steal anything._ Danielle climbed a couple rungs up the ladder to get a view of Cassandra.

She watched her feet go back and forth, then turn around. Was she looking for something? Her feet started to walk back to the metal ladder.

Danielle put her hands on the edge of the ladder, then slid down and stood a few feet away from it, watching Cassandra walk down the ladder

…

Danielle watched Danny and Cassandra through the wall, she was completely invisible. She wanted to tell Danny what happened immediately, but it was obvious that he was doing important homework. She waited and watched until Cassandra left, the flew over to Danny.

"I need to tell you something about Cassandra," she whispered.

"What is it?"

"She was looking around in the Op center before you got home. She might trying to steal something."

"Maybe she was just curious about the house, it is a strange building after all." He shrugged.

"I'm serious Danny! She's up to no good!"

Coju ran into the room barking.

Danny looked at the dog, then averted his eyes to Danielle. "Yeah, we should probably check up on her."


	5. Chapter 4 Student

**I also realize that I have made Danielle a lot younger then she's supposed to be. She was twelve when Danny was fourteen, so now that he's a senior, she should be sixteen. I'm going to keep her as a child though, it makes the story more interesting in my opinion. Again, I hope this doesn't anger any Danny Phantom fans.**

Cassandra sat under the same tree she had a few days ago for lunch. She was facing the cafeteria this time, watching people walk in and out of the doors with trays of food.

She had been too embarrassed to sit closer to Daniel during their third hour class after the events that had happened yesterday. She'd wished she would have just asked him to prove that he was the ghost boy, rather than finding out the hard way.

She felt something small touch her hand, and what surprised her was an orange lady bug, crawling over her palm. While she wasn't looking at the Cafeteria, Tucker decided he would try to approach her again. "Can I sit by you?" he asked.

She nodded her head, and let the ladybug crawl off her hand and onto a blade of grass.

"Danny said you tried to crawl into the ghost portal, and that you couldn't believe that he was a ghost, even after showing you that he could turn into one at will."

"He told you that?" She lowered her eyebrows. _Maybe I deserve it…_ "I mean yeah, it's true…" She looked down at her mashed potatoes and peas. "I'd never seen a ghost before, and I never really believed in the supernatural. I just thought that all the kids around here were bluffing, that this was all a ruse, or a huge, overdone rumor." She opened up her juice box.

"Then it must be hard for you to cope with the whole idea of a ghost realm and people who can turn into ghosts."

She looked up at him. "Yeah, it really is." She smiled for a second, then realized she was making eye contact with him, and looked away. "So, did he tell everyone that I went insane about the idea that ghosts exist?"

"No, just me and Sam. We're his closest, and most trustworthy friends." Tucker took a bite of his lunch.

 _Well that's a relief, I'm not going to be called the Unbeliever of Ghosts or the Nonghostgirl._ "Hey, um-I'm sorry for yelling at you on wednesday, that was really rude of me."

"Hey, no worries, I don't mind." Tucker leaned back and put his hands behind him to support his weight. "If you still don't understand the whole ghost thing, and you don't want to deal with Danny, then you can just ask me about it."

"Okay." She took a sip from her carton.

…

Cassandra typed away at her mom's work computer, she had been procrastinating all week, and needed to finish an English assignment. Before she could finish the second page of her writing, her cell phone rang. She picked up the phone and flipped it open, then answered the call with a "Yellow?"

"Hello, this is Maddie Fenton, Danny's mother. I called to say that any tutoring lessons for next week are canceled."

"Huh? Why's that?" She stared at the printer that sat beside the monitor.

"Danny said that he's got his math homework covered, and doesn't need any help at the moment."

"But there's a test this wednesday, is he sure he doesn't need any help with studying for the test?"

"Aahh, I'm sure he doesn't need any help! He says he's got it covered!"

"Um, okay…" She kicked a crumpled piece of paper across the floor.

"I've got to get back to work, but I'll let you know if he changes his mind about needing tutoring! Thanks! Bye!"

"Okay, bye…" Cassandra stared at the paper. "Looks like I'm not getting paid next week." _Danny's awful at Pre-calculus, maybe he's canceled the tutoring because of what happened in their basement…_

…

The classes at Casper high were easier then the work she'd done for homeschooling. A lot of the material they went over was information Cassandra already knew. She wanted a challenge, to change schools completely for higher ranked students, but Casper high was the only school in their town. She watched students scramble to write the notes their teacher gave him at the speed he was teaching. She hadn't written a single thing on her paper the whole period. She already knew what the formulas were on the elements chart.

The bell rang, and all the students put their composition notebooks and pencils in their bags and backpacks. Cassandra slid her backpack onto one shoulder and walked out of the classroom as the teacher tried to announce to the fleeing students that there was a test tomorrow.

She exited the E building hallway and walked across the front of the school, which was next to a parking lot. A girl with jet black hair that ended at her chin length walked over to Cassandra with a fast pace. She got uncomfortably close to Cassandra's face, and looked her in the eyes. Her purple eye color and purple lipstick were unsettling as she glared into her eyes and pointed her black painted fingernail at her. A black bracelet she was wearing slid down her thin wrist. "You need to stay away from Danny!"

"Uhh-" Cassandra stepped back.

"If you touch him, or hurt him in any way, I'll kill you." she said in a very low tone.

"Cassandra put her hands up, surprised she was being threatened. "Okay, I won't go near him!" She ran into a wall behind her.

The teen, once again, got close to her face. "He's my boyfriend, and I don't need you screwing that up!"

"I don't plan to mess with your relationship!" Cassandra said, turning her head away and closing her eyes tightly.

"Back off, Sam!" she heard a familiar voice say. She opened her eyes to see Tucker walking over to the two of them.

"Don't worry Tucker, I'm just making sure that this girl doesn't get between me and Danny." She wouldn't take her eyes off of Cassandra.

"She won't, Danny already told you she's just been tutoring him.

"And that better be the only thing they're doing!" Sam walked off in her black combat boots.

"I'm sorry about Sam, she's not usually like that." Tucker shrugged. "She probably just feels threatened by you because you're the new kid, and she doesn't know what to make of you yet."

Cassandra brushed herself off and turned her head towards Tucker. "It doesn't seem like that." She stuffed her hands into her sweat shirt pockets. "She was threatening me."

"Sam's nicer once you get to know her," he said with a nervous laugh. "As long as you're not as snobby as Paulina, you'll be fine."

"Who's Paulina?"

"She's a cheerleader that likes to fill people in on the gossip that goes around the school. She has long, black hair, and is usually always wearing makeup, and a pink bobby pin."

"Um… okay?" She left tuckers side and headed out to the parking lot for her car.

 **I have asked people about a good title for the fanfiction because some reviewers have gotten the fanfiction confused with Pokemon, I hope some readers out there have a better idea for the title for the story. This chapter was just a transition chapter BTW, there will be more to come!**


	6. Chapter 5 Mr C

**I changed the title of the story, I hope none of the followers are confused about that. I believe this is a better title, but I still want suggestions because I'm not 100% happy with the title. I also added a picture I drew last year! :3 I'm really sorry that I hadn't posted any chapters in a while, I've got a lot of other things on my mind at the moment.**

"Hey sweetie?" someone shouted from another room.

"Yes mom? I've got to catch the bus soon!" Cassandra slipped on her backpack and headed for her mom's room. She was sitting at the desk with her work computer.

"The computer downloaded some sort of game, and there's a shortcut to it on the desktop, did you put that on here?" Her mother's long, dark brown hair was tied into neat bun. She was wearing a button up shirt and dress pants.

"Uh-I don't know? Sure, I probably did-now, I gotta go mom!" She walked over to her mom, then kissed her on the cheek.

"Why aren't you taking your car today?"

"I already told you yesterday that I accidentally ran out of gas mom! Now I really have to leave! I love you! Bye!"

"Bye sweetie, I left your sac lunch on the counter in the kitchen!" She waved at her.

"You don't need to make my lunch for me, Mom!" She said, exiting the house. She shivered as soon as the wind touched her cheeks, Winter was coming faster this year. Cassandra wrapped her dark purple sweater over her t shirt, and headed for the bus stop. She could feel the wind penetrate her jeans and freeze her legs as she walked against the wind. "Why's it so cold today!" she said to herself as she continued to walk to the bus stop.

"Probably because of global warming," she heard someone looked at the bus stop sign to see Tucker, folding his arms in front of him. "I didn't know you took the bus." He smiled at her.

"I don't." She could feel her teeth chattering, and decided to snuggle up to him. "I have a car, I just forgot to fill it with gas."

"That sucks." Tucker put his hands over his mouth and cheeks, he was probably trying to warm up as well. "Hey, do you have any chap stick?"

"Uh-" She twisted her backpack around so that she could reach the pockets. "I do, actually." She pulled some chapstick out of the small front pocket, then handed it to Tucker.

"Thanks."

"Mmhmm." She waited for him to give the chapstick back, before she put her backpack back on properly. "Why haven't you been sitting by me at the tree anymore?"

"I usually hang out with Danny and Sam, I can't be in two places at once." He chuckled. "Why don't you come sit with us at lunch?"

The bus whirred across the street towards them.

"Because Sam doesn't want me anywhere near Danny," she mumbled.

"She's just being protective, don't worry about it." Tucker patted her on the shoulder, then climbed up the steps of the bus.

They sat down on the same seat in the bus and continued their discussion.

"So, I've done a little more research and was wondering why I haven't seen any ghosts around here lately." She took off her gloves, and put them between her legs so that they could warm up.

"Danny's been really on top of keeping the town safe, the ghosts have been fleeing recently." Tucker looked out the window. "Him and Valerie are really good at tracking down the ghosts though."

"Who's Valerie?"

"You haven't met her yet?" Tucker looked her way.

"No…" She shook her head and leaned her head forward, waiting for him to tell her who Valerie was.

"She used to be one of the popular kids in the school, but accidentally got her dad fired from his well paying job. So her popularity plummeted. She blamed the whole thing on Danny Phantom and dedicated herself to hunting ghosts. After she found out that Danny Phantom was Fenton, and also hunting ghosts, she decided to join our team!"

"Team?"

"Yeah! Sam, Danny, Valerie, and I all work together to put ghosts back into the ghost zone."

"Oh, okay." She patted her backpack that was on her lap. "You haven't really told me much about the ghost zone."

"It's basically a reverse earth."

"What do you mean?" She looked out the front window of the bus, then back at him.

"What I mean is, whatever happens to the earth, happens to the ghost zone. So, if the earth was destroyed, the ghost zone would be too."

"What?" She couldn't believe her ears. "So you're saying that-the ghost zone is basically a mirrored universe?"

He shrugged. "Sure, something like that."

"Does it look the same as our earth?"

"No, it's full of floating rocks and rubble, and there are a lot of doors with no backside that lead to other areas of the ghost zone." The bus halted, and some students shuffled onto the bus.

"This is so confusing…" She put three fingers on the temples of her head and rubbed them.

"It's easier to understand when you see it." The bus started up again, and turned right from the neighborhood.

"I don't think I'll ever see the ghost zone."

"Why's that?"

"You know, I freaked Danny out by stepping into that long tube where the ghost portal was supposed to be, there's no way he'd let me back there again."

"Hey, I'm sure that if you built up trust with him, he'd let you see the ghost zone." He put a hand on her shoulder.

"You think so?"

Tucker nodded his head. The bus had a sudden halt again, and everyone began to exit the bus. Cassandra slipped her gloves back on, and pulled her striped beanie over her ears.

…

She took a seat in front of her mom's work computer so that she could start researching articles about phobias for her health class. Before she could even pull up firefox, a box popped up that she couldn't X out of. "Hello Ms. Le." was all that was written on it. There was a bar down below where she could reply. _That's creepy, is someone trying to communicate with my mom?_ Cassandra typed into the box, "Ms. Le is not here at the moment, I'm just borrowing her computer." Then tried to X out the box, but to no avail.

"I'm not looking to talk to your mother, I was hoping to talk to you, Cassandra!" was the reply to her comment.

She could feel sweat form on her forehead, and her heart began to race. Reluctantly, she typed back, "Who is this?"

"You can just call me Mr. C"

 _Mr. C? Is the computer bugged? What's going on, how could someone know I was on the computer and not my mom?_

The person on the other end kept typing. "I was hoping to shed some light on any questions you had about Danny Phantom."

 _How does he know that I'm having trouble coping with the idea of Danny Phantom?_ Without hesitating, Cassandra moved her mouse straight for the shutdown button, but she couldn't click it. The only thing clickable on the desktop was the text bar on the pop up box.

"Don't try to turn off your computer, it's not going to work."

Her hands shook, how could this person possible know that she was trying to turn off the computer that very instant? She tried to click the shutdown button repeatedly.

"Calm down, there's no need to panic. I work for a secret government organization whose goal is to help people, like you to understand what the ghost zone is and learn about ghosts." The person typed.

 _This sounds really fishy._ "Then why didn't you help me before?" she typed back.

"We hadn't realize you were unaware of Danny Phantom."

"How could you possibly help me?" She glared at the window that was impossible to close.

"We know quite a lot about Danny, and could shed some light for you. Go ahead, ask me anything about him."

"Some of the students at school have mentioned that he has powers. But I don't know what they mean by that? Ghostly powers?" At this point, she was just curious to see if their answer was awful or not. She could usually tell when someone was lying.

"When Danny is in his ghost form, he has the ability to hover, phase through walls, can be unable to be seen by the naked eye, and even take over people's minds, like a poltergeist."

 _I guess that would make sense, since those are all things anyone would believe a normal ghost could do…_ She kept her hands on the keyboard, not knowing whether this was legit or not. She bit her lip, then typed, "What is the long metal hallway in his basement?" _I already know what that is, so if they don't say it's an entrance to the ghost zone, then I'll know they're bullshitting me._

There was a pause before she got her answer. "That is the entrance to the ghost zone, it's not safe for humans to enter alternate dimensions like that."

She was surprised to see that the person typing from the other side was right. She couldn't believe what she was reading.

"Do you have any other questions?"

"No… Not right now anyway," she replied to Mr. C.

"Thank you for cooperating," was the last thing he typed, then the window closed.


	7. Chapter 6 Bad Choices

**Sorry this chapter is so short, and sorry it took me so long to make it. I didn't have any motivation for it, and I forgot about it. I'll post the next chapter really soon.**

She was finally back on track. She had all her assignments in on monday, she tutored Danny, and she had a free evening. She turned on the computer for some relaxation. The text box popped up. Of course, she couldn't exit out of it.

"Do you have any questions," was written on the box.

An idea came to her mind. She didn't completely believe Tucker the other day for the answer he gave on _why there aren't any ghosts around_ , so she asked the textbox the same question.

"The answer's simple." started the person typing on the other side. "Danny is killing the ghosts so that those spirits don't come back, and so the ghosts in the ghost zone are too afraid to go to Earth."

"That doesn't sound like something Danny would do…" she replied.

"Just look at this." a link appeared under the text. She reluctantly clicked it, then was led to a website that looked confidential. There was a crappy video from a street lamp that showed Danny freezing a giant weed ghost, then smashing the ice into little pieces, then the footage cut off. The text box popped up over the page.

"But why would he do something like that?" she asked.

"You see, Danny believes that if he kills the ghosts, they won't be able to come back, and this will also scare the ghosts still in the ghost zone from coming onto the Earth."

"But that's just wrong! They might be ghosts, but they used to be people too! Why are people okay with this?"

"They'd rather have dead ghosts, then a haunted house. They believe that's the only way to get rid of a ghost."

"But that's not the only way!" She hit the keys harder and harder, she couldn't believe what she was reading.

"But there's nothing we can do about it, Cassandra."

Before she replied, she suddenly had an idea. "How did Danny get his powers?" she typed.

"By pushing the power switch in that long metal hallway," the box replied.

"I can do something about it." was the last thing she wrote on the keyboard. She got up and went to her desk in her room. She immediately started to plan her next move to get into the Fenton's basement.

The next day after school, while she tutored Daniel, his phone rang. He ignored it the first time, but when it rang a second time, he picked it up. Someone sounded panicked on the other end.

"Yes, Sam. But-I'm being tutored-okay, I'm on my way." He hung up then looked at Cassandra. "I've got to go, Skulker's got my girlfriend held hostage. I'm going to have to take Danielle with me, apparently he's got an upgraded suit. I'll be back before you know it," he said, then was out the door.

She watched him turn into his ghost form with Danni then fly away. This was convenient for Cassandra. She headed straight for the basement, and made sure Danny's parents weren't around. She knew the dog wouldn't stop her because he was asleep on Danny's bed. She turned on the light once she got down the stairs, turned off the partal, then opened it's doors. Before she could step in, she heard the front door open.

"I'm here for a quick visit!" she heard a woman call.

She'd never heard that voice before, who could they possibly be?

"Heeeellooooo!"

Cassandra ignored it, and stepped into the chamber, searching for the power button that the textbox had told her about.

"Guys! Where are you? Why's the basement light on?" The woman started walking down the stairs.

Her window was closing, she needed to find the power button and fast.

"Who are you?"

There it is! Cassandra turned around. A young woman with orange hair and a black crop top was standing at the bottom of the steps.

"I was hired to repair this machine." she replied.

"Only my parents know how to repair the ghost zone portal," she said.

Cassandra turned around, and pushed the power button before the lady could say anything else. There was a bright blue flash of light. Cassandra could feel the light rip and pull every fiber in her body. She tried to scream, but it was so painful that she couldn't even get a sound out of her vocal cords. She could feel electricity, and power move through her. The power was too much, and made her body go numb. She blacked out.


	8. Chapter 7 Control

**I don't have any ideas for what I'm going to call Cassandra when she's in her ghost form. I would call her Cassandra Phantom, but that's too many syllables, and it doesn't ring as well as Danny Phantom. I want her to have a unique ghost name. Her name doesn't have to be in it, because that would conceal her identity better. If you want to make her ghost name a pun, her last name is Le.**

 **I should also thank** **Parkermundane. She reminded me that I had a story to write. Thank you Parkermundane.**

 **UPDATED**

 **Sorry I don't post chapters as often anymore. I've been busy with college. I'm also sorry this isn't a new chapter. I just wanted to fix this one because I thought I could add some details, and I like the interpretations of dreams. The colors in this chapter are very important, and represent specific things. No, they don't represent things from Danny Phantom. You can use a website to translate what the colors meaning. Make sure they are the meaning of colors in dreams.**

Everything was blurry. Flashes of light moved quickly, and all she could hear was a flurry of voices. She could feel air rush past her and the bump of cracks in the floor. What was going on? She could hear her mother screaming something about if her baby was going to be okay.

…

She was sitting in an endless array of white. She was barefoot and had a red dress on. Her fingers and toes felt tingly every time she tried to move. She could hear someone crying, but she couldn't see them.

"I don't understand," she heard them say. They sounded distraught.

The floor below her reshaped itself into a rickety wooden boat on a black sea of large waves.

"You were doing fine at your new school…" she could hear the voice gasp every few words, was the woman crying?

Her dress turned to the color of a dull grey, and was ripped up by the splinters of the wooden boat.

"Why would you do something so stupid! Pushing a power button inside the machine! Why would you do that?"

A flash of memories suddenly flowed over her, she'd gone into the metal hallway in the basement, and there was an orange haired girl there, who knew she wasn't supposed to be there. She pushed the power button then felt more pain than she'd ever felt in her whole life.

"You are so lucky that Danny's older sister was there when it happened. She called for an ambulance immediately." The person stopped, so they could wipe their eyes. She could hear the tissue being pulled out of the cardboard slot.

She recognized the voice. It was her mom.

"Even though we got you in the hospital as fast as we did, you didn't make it here fast enough. Now you're stuck on this bed in a coma. Your hair has turned white, and the doctor said your eyes are bright yellow." She stopped talking once more.

"What? My eyes aren't yellow!" A mirror appeared before Cassandra, and she looked normal with her brown hair and hazel eyes. Sea water washed waay the mirror as the waves of the sea became large and too strong for the boat to handle.

"I just wish you'd wake up, so we could go home."

"Mom? Can't you hear me?" Cassandra stood up in the rickety boat, but fell over because of the swaying of the ship.

"Just wake up…"

She could feel something touch her hand. The waves calmed and the water turned to a soft pink, she could stand up in the boat again. A sunset appeared, and filled the sky with many shades of purples and pinks, but suddenly changed when she felt the presence on her hand leave. She felt cold and empty as the sky turned into a black storm and enveloped everything around her.

…

"I told you it was dangerous."

She sat in the tan swaying grass, listening to his voice.

"But you did it anyway. There was no way of knowing if someone else could survive the ghost zone." She could feel something warm touch her hand. As soon as the warmth was shared, dozens of golden flowers bloomed out of the smooth blades of grass.

"You don't know how much trouble you've caused just by being in a coma. I've had to leave school early multiple times just to pull you out of the hospital bed because you uncontrollably phase into it."

The hand left hers, and all the flowers disappeared.

"Tucker said that when he visited, your fingers and toes kept twitching."

Cassandra could remember trying to get up to hug him when he was with her, but she couldn't do anything. When she tried to get up to greet him her fingers and toes did tingle though.

"He said that the other day, when I was fighting a ghost outside the hospital he watched a blue vapor escape your lips. It looks like you got the ghost powers you wanted, too bad you're not awake to see them. It's been a week, Cassandra. Just wake up already."

She heard the chair squeak against the floor, then the door closed, and the room was left silent again. The grass she'd been sitting in died into a grey color.

…

There was a bright light, so she closed her eyes. She moved her arms over her face, she felt very weak.

Someone near her gasped. "Cassandra?"

"Yeah?" her voice was raspy, and her throat was dry. She recognized that voice. "You're awake!" A chair skidded across the floor.

Cassandra's vision wouldn't focus. "Why's my vision so blurry, Tucker?" She tried to sit up, and Tucker helped her. The hospital bed groaned.

"You tell me. You're the one who decided it was a good idea to hit the power button to the ghost zone while you were in the machine.

"Can I have a mirror?" she asked.

Tucker Let go of her back and handed her a hand held mirror.

It was fuzzy, but she could tell that her hair was brown and her eyes were hazel. "My mom said my hair turned white and that my eyes were yellow."

"They were, you just got out of your ghost form while you were in the coma. You could hear what she was saying?"

"Yeah, and wait-what? Ghost form?"

"Yeah, ghost form. You know, like Danny has."

"So the machine worked then? Do I have ghost powers?"

"Yes-well, kind of. You phased through the bed and could tell when ghosts were around."

"How do I activate them?" She clenched her fists.

"How about you save your strength and get out of the hospital first."

She nodded her head, and turned to the side of her bed. She slowly stood up, feeling very weak in the knees. "When was the last time I've eaten?"

"Last week. They didn't want to feed you until they knew for sure you'd be in a coma longer than a week."

As if on cue, Cassandra's stomach growled.

"You should probably let your mom know you're awake."

"Yeah, you're right. Where's my phone?"

He handed her the phone, and a bouquet of flowers. "People were really worried about you, there were a lot of visitors."

She peaked over his shoulder to see a pile of cards on the night stand. "Wow."

Tucker helped her to the front desk, and they checked out, then she called her mother. Her mom gave her and Tucker a ride home.

"I'm glad your hair is back to normal." Her mom said, as they pulled into the driveway.

Cassandra ignored her. "I'm really hungry, is there anything to eat?"

"That's right, you haven't eaten in a week!" She opened the front door, and lead her to the kitchen. "We still have leftover spaghetti."

"Sounds great," said Cassandra.

…

In the middle of the night, she woke up from a nightmare. She had a red dress on again, and she was being attacked by a man with white hair and blue skin, but the more she tried to think about it, the less she could remember about the dream. She felt very light on her feet. She thought it was probably just from being weak. She walked down to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She passed a mirror hanging on the wall, and saw yellow eyes staring at her. She stopped. She was in her ghost form! She looked down at her hands, and they started to fade away, she panicked, then they reappeared. Cool. She grabbed a glass of water, then stared at herself more in the mirror. She liked the look of having white hair. Her eyes seemed to glow in the dark. She looked down at her hands. How do I change back? She decided she was too tired, and would figure it out in the morning. She'd missed the whole week of school, and had a lot of work to catch up on.

…

The next morning her vision was blurry again. She realized she must have damaged it from the bright blue light of the machine. She asked her mom if they could get an appointment with their optometrist as soon as possible. After breakfast she went to go shower, and got another look at herself in the mirror. Her hair and eyes were back to normal. Was I just seeing things last night?

…

Before she was going to catch up on her school work, she decided it was a good idea to ask the odd text box on her computer what to do about her new found powers. She headed straight for the computer, and turned it on. The box popped up and she typed, "I've got Danny's powers… I think. Now what?"

"What! You have Danny's powers?"

She had to squint to read the text.

"Yeah. How do I control them?"

"How did you take them from him?"

"What? I didn't take his powers! I just got my powers the same way he did!"

"Oh, my apologies. So you want to learn how to control them?"

"Yes." She watched the words appear that told her the person on the other side was typing.

"I can help you, but I can't just help you through words, you'd have to physically see me. I could train you and teach you how to use the powers you have, and to discover powers you never knew you had."

"Never mind." She groaned.

"What?"

"Never mind! If you're not going to help me, then I'll just ask Danny."

"I can help you, just not-"

Cassandra replied before she finished reading the reply. "If you won't help me on here, then I don't need your help at all!"

The person on the other end stopped typing. They didn't do anything for a good couple of seconds.

"I'll try and help you on here," they said. "Do you know how to change into your ghost form yet?"

"I might have last night, but I could have just been tired. I can't change into a ghost form when I actually want to."

"There's nothing I can do to help you control that. Just practice changing forms, sometimes saying a catch phrase can help you trigger it. Daniel always says "I'm going ghost," before he changes into his ghost form. I can't help you any further unless you're able to consciously change into your ghost form. Be careful going to school if you want to keep being half ghost a secret." Then the box disappeared.

"That's it? He couldn't help me at all!" She wanted to flip the table over. "Ugh!" A ring suddenly appeared around her waist, and ran across her body and split into two rings. As they ran along her body, her clothes changed to the opposite colors they originally were. Her blue jeans were now orange, and her purple shirt was now yellow. "What the heck?" She could see her reflection in the screen. Bright yellow eyes stared back at her.


	9. Chapter 8 Poindexter

"Oh no! I can't go to school like this! What do I do now?" She watched her reflection smirk, then wink at her. She froze. She gaped at a moving reflection. "W-why is my reflection m-m-moving when I'm not?" The reflection of herself laughed "I hope this happens to Danny too..." She was afraid that if she looked away from her reflection, that it would run off. Cassandra pulled her phone out of her back pocket, and texted Tucker. "You need to come over to my house right now! I have a serious problem!"

"On my way" was his reply.

When she looked back up at the computer screen, her reflection hadn't left. "Why do you move separately from me?" she asked the reflection. Her mouth moved, but no sound escaped her reflected lips. "I wonder if this happens to Danny."

After about ten minutes, the doorbell announced that someone was at her doorstep. She opened the door to greet Tucker. He was startled by her new look.

"What?" Cassandra said.

"Your eyes aren't the same color as Danny's. I thought they'd be the same.

"What color are Danny's eyes in his ghost form?"

"A neon blue," replied Tucker. "Can I come in?"

"OH-yeah." She moved to the side to let Tucker in, then shut the door behind him.

"So, why did you need me here ASAP?" He sat on the living room couch.

"Well..." She looked at the mirror on the living room wall that sat above the couch, and watcher her reflection wave at her. "I don't know how to change into my human form and... my reflection moves."

"Pff-what? Your _reflection_ moves? Everyone's reflection moves!" He chuckled.

"Not like this." Cassandra pointed at her reflection.

His smirk evaporated, and he stood up to turn around and look at Cassandra's reflection. He looked at her, then at her reflection, and watched as they were not in sync. "What the heck? I've never seen anything like this!"

"You mean, this never happened to Danny?"

"No, dude! He's never had problems with his reflection!" He paused, then looked at Cassandra. "But I might know someone who can help us."

"Who?"

"You'll see. Get dressed, and get some breakfast. We're going to school. You have a car right?"

"Yeah, but I don't want anyone at school seeing me like this."

"Everyone's already in class, no one will see us."

Cassandra drove both of them to school, then Tucker snuck them through the back so that none of the staff from the school would see them. He led them to a locker that looked older than any other locker in the school. The locker was covered in dust, had stains on it, and the door was only held on by one hinge.

"Ew."

"So, there's a ghost in the mirror inside this locker, don't look at the mirror, or he can pull you into his world, and take over your body."

"Um... okay?" She was skeptical.

Tucker opened the locker, but wouldn't look inside it. "You there, Sidney?"

"What do you think?" said the mirror that Cassandra was tempted to look at.

"We need your help."

"With what?" the person in the locker suddenly seemed interested.

"My friend here is a halfa, and she's having problems with her reflection."

"Another halfa. Interesting." The mirror was quiet for a while. "What does she look like?"

 _What's a halfa?_ thought Cassandra.

"She's got white hair, and golden eyes, and-"

The mirror cut Tucker off. "no idiot! What does her human form look like!"

"I have brown hair, and hazel eyes, I'm 5'5'' and I have a lot of freckles on my arms."

"Sounds like the ghost that just joined my school." The ghost said.

"What do you mean a ghost just joined your school?" Tucker sounded surprised.

"A couple of days ago, this girl just walked onto our campus, and has been doing pretty well here. She told us her name's The Escaped Shadow. If this girl is your reflection, then that would mean you and your reflection are two separate beings."

"Is that even possible?" Tucker scrunched his nose, and had been staring at the school's trophy case opposite from the locker.

Cassandra realized he was doing this for a reason, she could see the reflection of the mirror in the locker through the glass pane of the trophy case. There was a boy in the mirror with crazy hair, broken glasses, and buck teeth. He was in the mirror just like Tucker said.

"Is there a way to connect them back together?"

"Sometimes having a rogue reflection can be helpful," said Sidney.

"How so?" she asked.

"Well, us reflections can mess with stuff in your world. So, if you get your reflection to like you, and to listen to you, you can get them to move objects for you, and to mimic your moves so that people think there's nothing wrong with your reflection."

"But what if my reflection doesn't like me?"

"She's basically an alternate universe of you, I'm sure you two will get along just fine. Do you want to see her? I can bring her up to the mirror."

"I already know what I look like."

"No, Cassandra. He's asking that because this is the only mirror you can have the reflections talk through to you."

"Oh, okay. Then yeah. I want to see her."

She watched the ghost move out of view of the mirror. She could see an old trophy case in black and white that had less trophy's then the one theirs had. The walls of the school in the mirror looked different too.

Tucker looked at Cassandra. "I'm sure you'll find a way to get your reflection back.

"Hello!" She heard herself say. She looked at the mirror and saw a black and white reflection.

"It's so nice to be free!" The reflection squealed and twirled in the mirror.

"Why are we separated?" Cassandra asked.

"Because I'm a part of your new ghost powers, silly!"

"Really?" Tucker shifted. "But Danny's never had powers with his reflection."

"Not all halfas are going to have the same powers, Tucker."

"Do you know what kind of powers I'm going to have?"

"You mean we, what kind of powers _we_ are going to have. And yes, I do know what kind of powers we're going to have.

"Will you tell me-"

"What's the fun in that? You'll just have to find your powers the hard way." She smirked.

"Can you at least help me learn how to change into my ghost form at will?"

"I can't do that, so what makes you think I'd know how to change into a ghost form?"

"I don't know!" Cassandra shrugged. "I just assumed that, if you know what kind of powers I'll have, you'd know how to change forms."

"Well I don't, so... Good luck!" She waved her fingers, then left the mirror.

"Sidney?" Tucker called.

There wasn't a reply.

"That's weird." Tucker peaked into the locker.

Cassandra felt a jolt of energy, then a ring ran across her body, and changed her back into her human form.

Tucker smiled. "Hey, at least we can get to class now."

"Why weren't you in your classes already?"

The two of them, jumped from the sound of someone else's voice. One of the teachers was walking down the hall towards them.

"Detention, for both of you," said Mr. Lancer.

"What!" Cassandra never had detention.

"What do you expect? You two aren't in class. You'll go to detention unless you have a hall pass from your teachers."

Cassandra looked down at the cracks in the tile floor. "No, I don't."


End file.
